Watercraft typically have a hull, which buoyantly supports the watercraft in the water, and a deck disposed on the hull. Some watercraft are powered by one or more water jet propulsion systems to create thrust. The water jet propulsion system is driven by an engine disposed inside the hull below the deck. The engine is conventionally connected to the hull via a fixation system. The fixation system consists in one or more engine mounts bolted to an inside surface of the hull. The hull via the fixation system supports a weight of the engine.
In many watercraft, the hull is a unitary piece of fibre reinforced plastic, constructed to sustain the greatest local load, such as at the location of the engine fixation system. Hence the hull is thick even at places where it may not need to be. This in turn increases the weight of the watercraft, which makes the watercraft less efficient.
Additionally, positioning the engine within the hull is a matter of precision. The current engine fixation systems are connected to the hull at predetermined connections points, and allow only minimal adjustments of the location of the engine.
Therefore, there is a need for a hull that would be lighter. There is also a need for an engine mounting system that would allow precise positioning of the engine during initial installation of the engine in the watercraft.